


You Have to be Real, Angel?

by derelover



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT stephen king
Genre: M/M, Nightmares from It, Post Movie, Richie Tozier is a comedian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:54:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26238205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/derelover/pseuds/derelover
Summary: Richie and Eddie celebrate the success of Richie’s show.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	You Have to be Real, Angel?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own It or its characters.
> 
> I had posted this on Tumblr and decided to post it here. Hope you like it:)

Richie smiled as he walked off the stage, hearing the laughter spilling through the curtains. He knew using his and Ed’s fights as the material would be a huge fucking success. He grinned even wider when he saw Eddie silently sulking on the side of the stage. “Aw, c’mon Ed’s, you know you loved it! At least I’m using my own material now!” Eddie rolled his eyes but then he smiled.

“I’m so proud of you.” Richie beamed and pulled him into his arms. “Even if I told the whole world about how I constantly told you as children I fucked your mom for the millionth time while you screamed at me ‘you asshole’ for the infinite time? People are going to start thinking we’re having trouble in paradise!” Eddie scoffed,

”We really will be if you don’t shut up.” Richie chuckled in amusement. “Ed’s gets off a good one! Maybe you should be the one in the spotlight.” Eddie laughed and said, “No way! You do all the hard work on stage while I effortlessly come up with your material.” Richie smirked. “You mean our material?” Eddie smiled back. “Nope.” Richie just shook his head and said, “Come here Spaghetti.”

Richie cut off Eddie’s usual protest of the nickname with a passionate kiss. He breathed contently through the kiss. He missed this. Even though he just kissed him before his act, he could never get enough after 27 years without ever seeing him. He never wanted to be apart from him again. Someone cleared their throat from behind them. They quickly broke the kiss, Eddie’s olive skin now bright red. Richie chuckled, with his forehead pressed to his. “Happens every time.” Richie kissed Eddie’s forehead and turned to see his agent, Steve.

“Tozier! I see you’re already celebrating the show's success!” He smirked. “You know it!” Eddie smacked his arm in disapproval. “Ow! I was just kidding Ed’s, geez!” Richie smiled fondly when Eddie just huffed. Steve just laughed and said, “You two make quite the pair. Everyone is going crazy hearing all those stories. Did your fights really get that brutal?” Richie grinned and wrapped his arm around Eddie. “We’ve always been this way, ever since we were kids. But we never really mean it. I love this cutie.” Eddie blushed again. ”Rich!” Steve smiled.

“Well, I won’t keep you. Congratulations again, Tozier. You’re going to be bigger than ever before.” As Steve walked away, Eddie snarked, “Don’t even think about it, Trashmouth.” He smirked when Richie closed his mouth, keeping in the dick joke he had on the tip of his tongue. “You know me too well, Eddie Spaghetti.” Eddie rolled his eyes but then put his mouth to Richie’s ear and whispered, “Let’s get out of here and go have a celebration of own.” Richie gulped. Eddie smirked. “What’s this? Do my eyes deceive me? The Richie Tozier, speechless? I must be dreaming.” Richie shook his head and stammered out, “I just didn’t think you had it in you, Ed’s.” Eddie smiled. “Well, you have a lot to learn about me then.”

As he walked towards the exit, Richie was dazzlingly watching him. “I must be the one dreaming.” Richie couldn’t wait to “learn” more about Eddie and how he has changed in the last 27 years. He was still a cute ball of fire, that’s for sure. But he definitely had more confidence now that he had no one, not even his mother, to hold him back. “Are you coming, Richie?” He snapped out of his daze and chuckled. “Not yet, but I will be.” He laughed when Eddie yelled, “Beep beep, asshole!” They walked out of the backstage doors together, holding hands. 

~~~

Richie blinked when saw sunlight peeking through the curtains. He turned around, ready to greet Eddie with a kiss as he does every morning. He frowned when he saw his side was empty. That was weird. They were both pretty tired after everything last night. He shrugged, figuring he was in the bathroom. He slowly got out of bed to get new clothes. His frown deepened when he saw no sign of Eddie’s clothes anywhere in their dresser.

“Eddie?” He listened for any signs of noise. “Eddie?” He called again, a little louder. When he heard nothing again. He laughed nervously. “This isn’t funny, asshole. Stop hiding!” Richie started to panic, still hearing no signs of life besides his breathing. He started to hyperventilate. The loneliness closing in on him. He was hit with a tidal wave of horrific memories. Richie seeing Eddie _impaled_ right on top of him, Eddie bleeding, _Eddie dying_ , Eddie’s lifeless eyes. Richie desperately _clinging_ to Eddie when Ben and Mike tried to pull him away from his love. Richie being physically dragged away from his everything while It’s lair crumbled around them. Richie willing to die if it meant staying with Eddie. Richie watching in agony as Eddie’s body was lost forever under the wreckage. Richie breaking down in the quarry. Richie recarving _R+E_ in the kissing bridge _without_ Eddie. Richie leaving Derry, alone.

 _Lonely_.

He gasped in pain and fell to the floor. “No, no, no. It’s not real. It’s not real. It _can't_ be real! Eddie...Eddie!!!!!!” He sobbed helplessly when he realized none of it was real. He was alone.

“Richie!” He angrily covered his ears when he heard _his_ voice. It’s not real. It _can't_ be real. “Richie! Wake up! _Please_!” The voice was sobbing too. It said to wake up. The voice sounded like a heartbroken _angel_. He didn’t want to upset it. So he woke up.

“Richie!” He woke up gasping with tears streaming down his face. He looked around the bedroom in a frenzy. It was still dark. His eyes finally landed on the angel he heard. It was _Eddie_. “Eddie?!” He threw his arms around him, crying in relief. “You’re alive? You’re _real_?” Eddie wrapped him in a safe embrace. “What are you talking about, baby? Of course I’m real.” Richie shook his head frantically. “You were dead. I saw It kill you!” More tears fell down Richie’s face. “Richie. It was just a bad dream. I’m right here. You were the one who pulled me out and I survived, remember?” Richie shook his head. “No! You died and I’m alone!” 

Eddie was distressed. After he and Richie fell asleep, he woke up a few hours later to crying. He panicked when he saw Richie shaking in his sleep. He desperately tried to wake him up and when he finally did, he looked like he had seen a ghost. Now, he was trying to comfort him but he wasn’t sure how to convince he was really here. Then he got an idea.

“After we left the hospital, you told me you had to show me something. I was skeptical at first, knowing you. But then you took me to the kissing bridge and showed me that craving. You looked so proud of it and that’s when you said you have loved me since we were kids and I said I loved you too. We shared our first kiss that day. I knew I could never be apart from you after that so I went back to New York to divorce Myra and said goodbye to my old life and hello to my new one. I moved to Los Angeles with you and you finally started writing your own material that was inspired by me. Your first show since you’ve left was a huge success and we came back home and celebrated by making love. You remember that, don’t you, Richie?”

Eddie had recounted the story softly and Richie felt the pieces of his heart mending with each word that he heard. Eddie was here, _he was real_. Eddie was his angel, keeping him safe from harm. He sniffled and laughed, “You’re really going to savor every moment of taking credit for my show doing better with your new material, aren’t you?” Eddie smiled in relief and snuggled deeper into Richie’s arms. “You bet your ass I am.” 


End file.
